Phineas's cousin
by PandF785
Summary: When Phineas's cousin comes for a visit, Isabella falls for him, causing Phineas to have a bit of jealousy. But River will go at no stop to get what he wants. And that's Isabella. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I shouldn't be writing another story, but I got inspiration so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own the plot and any new characters. **

It was another sunny day in Danville as the two step-brothers Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree, waiting for an idea to come to their minds.

"Phineas! Ferb! Aunt Sarah and Uncle Joe are here!" Linda Flynn-Fletcher called out.

Phineas turned to Ferb, looking confused. "I don't remember mom telling us that they were coming today. Do you Ferb?"

_Flashback:_

_(Surfing on a wave) "Hey Ferb, we can't forget that Aunt Sarah and Uncle Joe are coming up in a few weeks."_

_(Going on the roller coaster) "Ferb, we can't forget Aunt something and Uncle whoever are coming sometime."_

_(Sitting by the tree) "Ferb, someone's coming up."_

_(Watching TV) "Were we supposed to remember something Ferb?"_

_End of flashback. _

Phineas and Ferb ran inside and saw their Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey kids, how you doing?" Joe said.

"We're doing great!" Phineas said and the two gave him a hug.

"Phineas, Ferb, this is River, your cousin. You boys can go in the backyard and play together, while we talk to your parents," Sarah said. Phineas smiled and motioned for the boy to follow Ferb and him.

* * *

><p>At that time, a certain girl across the street was just about to leave to see Phineas and Ferb. Yep, you guessed it. It was none other than Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.<p>

"Alright mom, I'm going over to Phineas and Ferb's house! Bye!" She said, closing the door. She skipped all the way over. She couldn't wait to see what the boys would do today. She also couldn't wait to see Phineas and hoped he would show more feelings for her.

Just before she opened the gate, she quickly fixed her hair then entered.

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin?" She asked cutely.

"Oh, hi Isabella. We just met our cousin River. River this is Isabella," Phineas said, moving out of the way.

Isabella let out a little sigh when she saw him. He had short brown hair that flipped slightly at the end. His eyes were a interesting shade of hazel and when he smiled at her, his teeth were so white they shone.

"Hey Isabella," his deep voice sent chills down Isabella's back.

"H-hi..." Isabella said dreamily. She cleared her throat. "Um, so how long are you staying here?"

"About a week or two," He said, giving her a big smile.

"Oh, wow. This is gonna be great 2 weeks!" Isabella said excitedly.

Phineas cleared his throat. "So, um do you guys have an idea what we should do today?"

Isabella kept staring at River, not hearing a single word Phineas was saying. River kept smiling back at her.

"Guys!" Phineas snapped.

Isabella jumped a little hearing Phineas raise his voice. It was very rare for the redheaded inventor to do that.

"Sorry Phineas. Um I heard that the amusement park is opening today. Why don't we take River to it?" Isabella said.

"Sounds good to me!" River said.

"Same with me," Phineas said and Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"Great! I'll be right back, just gonna tell my mom!" Isabella said, skipping happily away from the backyard.

* * *

><p>As soon as Isabella left, Phineas turned away from River. For some reason he didn't like River anymore and he wasn't sure why.<p>

"So, Phineas. That's Isabella, huh?" River asked.

"Yes." Phineas simply said causing River to whistle.

"Wow, she's fine," River said, still turned to the direction. Phineas stiffened as soon as he said that.

"Like, really! That cute way she said 'What'cha doin?' and her eyes are so beautiful! Really, she is HOT!" River said, smiling widely. That got Phineas.

He turned to River with a glare. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about my best friend like that. I'd also like it if you would stop trying to flirt with her."

River smirked at that. "Aww, is someone jealous? Well, you can't stop me from flirting with her Phineas. I'll do what I want. Oh look, she's coming back now."

"Hey, guys! My mom said it was okay! We should get going before the line gets big," Isabella said coming into the yard.

"Sure thing! I like your name, by the way. Isabella, it reminds me of many beautiful things, such as you," River said, giving her a smile.

"Oh, you," Isabella said, blushing slightly.

River looked at Phineas. "No problem." He gave Phineas a not so friendly smile.

Phineas frowned. This was gonna be a long two weeks.

**I hope you like it! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll be replying to them at the end :) **

The 4 kids walked over to the amusement park. While they were walking, Isabella was deep in thought. Did she like River? Sure he was extremely good-looking, but she liked Phineas. Isabella kept a determined face. Yeah, she liked Phineas, not River.

Phineas spoke up. "So, uh Isabella. Did you hear about any cool rides at the park?"

"Oh, well not really, but I heard there's a Tunnel of Love," Isabella said, batting her lashes at Phineas. Phineas looked slightly confused at what she may be implying but before he could reply, River spoke up.

"Oh wow! We're definitely gonna have to go on that one, don't we?" He said, causing Isabella to giggle a little and Phineas to frown.

"I'm quite excited to ride the roller coasters. See how good they are compared to ours," Ferb spoke up, changing the subject.

"You guys built a roller coaster?" River asked.

"Yes, yes we did," Phineas said proudly.

"Hm," was all River said as they reached the line up to get into the amusement park.

As soon as got in, they looked at all the things they could do. There were rides, games, prizes and food. And like Isabella said, there was a Tunnel of Love.

"Do you want to go on the Tunnel of Love ride, Isabella?" River asked her. Isabella hesitated a little then shook her head.

"We can go on it later," She said. "Hey look, there's Buford and Baljeet!"

The kids turned to see the nerd and the bully. Baljeet was being carried by Buford.

"Hello Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and strange unknown guy," Baljeet spoke.

"This is River. River, this is Baljeet and Buford," Isabella said.

"Yeah, hi," River said, not too unfriendly.

"Hello," Baljeet and Buford said.

"Okay, well since we're all here, why don't we split into groups? Like 3 and 3?" Phineas asked. He was hoping to get River with Buford and Baljeet so that him, Ferb and Isabella could all be together.

"That's cool, how about me Isabella and Phineas?" River said, giving a look to Phineas that clearly said, _Do you dare question me?_

"Sure!" Phineas said. "Ferb, do you mind going with Buford and Baljeet?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up and they split off.

"So Phineas, what do you want to go on first?" Isabella asked him, giving him a smile. Phineas never really noticed how cute she looked when he smiled, but he starting to notice it.

"Uh, well how about we go on that ride?" He said, pointing to a ride with spinning flowers.

"I like it! Let's go!" She said, taking both Phineas and River's hands. Phineas realized how soft her hands were, soft as silk. Wait, why was he thinking all these thoughts? This was his best friend! She would probably be creeped if she ever found out what he thought of her.

They sat inside the flower, Isabella in the middle of both of them. The ride started slow, then it got faster and faster as they were spun round and round and up and down.

Isabella kept crashing into River, not that he minded. At one point, she held onto his arm, causing River to give her a sweet smile. Phineas felt like punching him.

The ride finally slowed down and Isabella smiled. "That was kinda fun. Of course, you could do better, Phineas."

Phineas smiled at her compliment and noticed River giving him a glare. "Thanks Isabella. How about I treat you to some cotton candy?"

"Sounds good! Come on, River!" Isabella said. Phineas got out of the flower and took Isabella's hand as she got out of the ride. Isabella blushed, of course Phineas not noticing.

But River noticed. He realized that Isabella liked Phineas. And Phineas didn't seem to know that. He took that to his advantage. He wouldn't tell Phineas, but simply get Isabella onto his side. River knew what he was gonna do for the next few weeks. Get Isabella.

**I know, I know, it's short. But I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Now, to the reviews!**

**osnapitzari- Well, more like he has feelings, just isn't too sure of them yet. And his cousin, well, I'm not too sure about that haha.**

**Monnikce- Thanks!**

**Mitchee-Yep it will be! And who knows who Isabella will end up with ;)**

**pvt awesome- Thanks!**

**Just 4? Oh well, keep reviewing! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The guys played some games and won some prizes. River gave one of his prizes to Isabella, which was a stuffed cat that said Your Purdy, causing Isabella to blush and Phineas to crush his own little stuffy he won. They enjoyed more food went on a few more rides then got ready to leave. They never did ride the Tunnel of Love, to River's displeasure.

As they walked home, River talking to Isabella, Phineas started thinking to himself. Why did he hate River? He just wanted Isabella. Okay, that was why Phineas hated River.

But Phineas couldn't help but wonder why was he so protective of Isabella. The thought of the two of them going out, holding hands, kissing... it just irritated him. But he couldn't control Isabella. if she wanted to date River, she could. Phineas was going to prevent that from happening, though. For that to happen he was going to have to flirt with Isabella, get her on his side. He didn't want to over do it, to get Isabella to be creeped.

"Phineas? You're not speaking. Are you alright?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Phineas said. "But are you okay? You look a little chilly."

"Oh, no I'm good!" Isabella said. Phineas put his arm around her, giving Isabella a smile and a smirk at River. "Better now?"

Isabella sighed. "Much."

"Good." River gave Phineas a glare, and Phineas pretended not to notice.

* * *

><p>"Bye Isabella! It was so nice to meet you," River said to Isabella, giving her a smile and a handshake. Isabella smiled back. The kids were at Isabella's house.<p>

"You too," She said. Phineas went in between them.

"Oh, what's that River? You need to go home? Don't wanna keep your parents waiting." Phineas said, pushing River out of the way and wanting to speak to Isabella. He felt slightly guilty. And out of character. But he would do anything for Isabella.

"So, Isabella. I was wondering if tomorrow, you and I could spend some quality time? We don't get much alone time, so do you want too?" Phineas asked, aware of River's presence still.

"Really? Well what about River?" Isabella asked. Phineas felt a quick slash of disappointment, for some reason, but ignored it.

"He can spend some time with Ferb tomorrow. Are you up for it?" Phineas asked, starting to get a little desperate.

"Yes! I'd love too!" Isabella said, giving Phineas a hug. Phineas was a little surprised but hugged her back. She was soft and smelt like sweet flowers. Phineas was definitely becoming slightly less oblivious. He became more excited for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Isabella that night slept sleepily, dreaming of Phineas once more. As much as she did like River, Phineas was the one who had stole her heart. Suddenly, a tapping on the window woke her up.<p>

Isabella got out of her bed to see...River?

"River, what are you-?"

"Look, just let me in. I'll explain after," He said. Isabella opened the window and River instantly took Isabella's hands and she pulled him inside. River was surprised at how strong she was for a girl. They sat down in silence for a moment before Isabella spoke.

"Listen, you can't stay here long, my mom wouldn't be very happy if she saw you here."

"I know. Listen, I-I know about your crush on Phineas," River spoke.

Isabella felt her heart stop for a quick second. "Say what again?"

"You like Phineas. It's obvious."

Isabella sighed. "Wow, even you can tell. Phineas is the most oblivious boy on earth."

"I know. I think you should just give up on him," River said slowly, not wanting her to get mad.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. "Why! I like him, you can't tell me who to like or not!"

"Isabella, calm down. I think you should slow down. He's still young and doesn't understand love. He may ask you to hang out with him tomorrow, but it's only in a friendly way. Has he ever done something like that?"

Isabella was about to shake her head in anger but realized his words were true. "Well, yes. We were in the City of Love, Paris. He..didn't even notice me," she said softly.

River put his arm around her slowly and for once, Isabella didn't protest. But she shook her head after a minute. "But still! He's slowly becoming less oblivious! Or why else would he ask me to hang out with him tomorrow? Alone."

River realized she had a point. He did seem to start to like her. Then he came up with an idea. "Because he just doesn't want us to date. He's only flirting with you because he doesn't want us to be together. And once I go back to Washington, he'll go back to his oblivious little self, because he's happy."

Isabella was silent for a moment then narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you. You can just go back now."

"Alright, fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. I really care about you Isabella. I just met you today and I really like you," River said. He started leaning into Isabella, but she pushed him away.

"Leave," She said, in a sharp voice.

River left out the window and nearly hurt himself. All he could think of was one thing and he said it aloud.

"She looks so hot when she's mad!"

* * *

><p>Isabella had a hard time sleeping that night. Was what River said true? Was Phineas just pretending to like her? But why didn't he want them dating? Surely even Phineas wouldn't be that stupid...could he?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Doesn't seem like a longer chapter, but there are more words :D Hee-hee.<strong>

**robinbid123- Yes it is!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91- I hate players too. They annoy the crap out of me. And yes, Phineas better or else River may end up with Isabella :)**

**MuchuFox-There wasn't a lot in this chapter, but there is gonna be more clashing next chapter, for sure!**

**MrPenguin711- Thank you! And it's ma'am :)**

**Leopardlover1002- Haha! Well we'll see what happens ;)**

**shainasaber123- Oh yes he will!**

**Review please and hope you liked it :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention, these kids would be about 11 or 12, so this story happens about a year later in summer.**

River creeped quietly back inside. He was just getting into bed when a light shone on him. It was Phineas.

"What do you want Flynn?" River muttered.

"Where did you go?" Phineas asked calmly.

"None of your business," River said back, just as calm.

"Oh, really? So, why did I see you just come back from my best friend's house?"

"Maybe because I wanted too."

"I'd really appreciate if you wouldn't though," Phineas replied. He was starting to get angry, and River knew it.

"Dude, why do you care so much about Isabella? Like really, are you in love with her or something?" River asked, giving him a smirk.

Phineas instantly felt his face grow hot. "No! She's my best friend, I'm not in love with her."

River smiled. He knew he had hit Phineas's anger spot."Oh really? You don't huh? Then why do you care so much about her?"

"She's my best friend, of course I would care about her!"

"Yeah, but how you're acting is like overprotecting her, so no guy could touch her. And honestly Phineas, lots of guys are gonna want her and you can't force her not to date them. If you don't want other guys to be with her, then the only way for that to happen is if you date her. And because you don't like her, then you can't do that. Now leave me alone, I'm tired," River said, leaving Phineas speechless.

Phineas went back into his room, but couldn't sleep. He didn't love Isabella, she was his best friend. He was sure he didn't love her, but then why was he so overprotective of her?

Phineas got out of his bed and went to talk to the one person he knew that could help him. Candace.

* * *

><p>Phineas knocked on Candace's door. Just a few seconds later Candace opened the door.<p>

"Phineas? It's like 2 in the morning. Go back to-"

"Candace, can I please talk to you? It's about...Isabella."

That woke Candace up. "Say no more. Come on in!"

Phineas entered her room and sat down on a chair, not too sure where to start.

"So tell me Phineas, what do you think of River?" Candace started.

Phineas thought of so many things. Hatred, anger frustration and possibly even some jealousy.

Phineas shrugged.

"He seems to like Isabella, from what I've seen." Phineas frowned when she said that.

"I wish he wouldn't."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I don't know. I just can't stand the thought of other boys dating Izzy."

"What did you just call her?"

Phineas blushed. "It's just my nickname for her. I don't tell her, she might think it's lame."

"Phineas, tell me honestly. What do you think of Isabella?" Candace asked softly.

Phineas thought for a moment then spoke. "She's strong, fearless, optimistic, a great leader and...she's also very beautiful."

"Would you do anything for Isabella?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel happier around Isabella?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love Isabella?"

"Yeah," Phineas said before realizing what he said. "wait-hey!

Candace smirked. "I prove my point."

"I guess I do love her. But, what if she doesn't love me back?"

Candace was about to tell Phineas that she did, but then thought of something else. "Well, why don't you watch how she acts around you tomorrow? You told everyone at dinner how you were gonna hang out with her for the whole day. So what better chance then to try and find out how she feels about you?"

Phineas thought about it, then smiled. "Alright. Thanks Candace, you're the best!"

Phineas gave Candace a hug, then went back to bed. He finally slept good.

* * *

><p>Phineas was at Isabella's house the next day. He was very nervous, but nonetheless excited.<p>

The door opened up and Isabella smiled. "Hey Phineas! What'cha doin?"

Phineas couldn't help but just stare at her. She was looking the exact same as she was everyday, but Phineas couldn't help but just be surprised at how beautiful she was.

"Phineas, are you alright? You've just been staring at me for like a minute," Isabella asked, now looking worried.

"Oh, I'm fine. Um, so let's go!" Phineas said, putting on a smile.

The two walked for a bit in silence. It was very awkward. Isabella then broke it, "So Phineas. What do you want to do?"

"Oh! I was thinking of going to the park to watch some street performers and then get some ice cream? Sound good to you?"

"Sounds great!" Isabella said smiling.

As they arrived at the park, Isabella seemed kind of nervous all of a sudden. Phineas noticed.

"Isabella, are you OK? You seem kind of nervous."

"Oh! Do I? Well, I'm not," Isabella said, putting on a smile again. Phineas wasn't convinced. He took her hand.

"Isabella, if there's anything wrong, you can tell me. I'll be fine with it."

Isabella looked down at theirs hands together. Then she looked into Phineas's eyes. He noticed how blue they were, like the ocean.

"Okay, here it goes," She sighed."Phineas, how would you feel if I asked River out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I'll try and update fast though.<strong>

**MrPenguin711-Hahaha I would too if I were Isabella!**

**Leopardlover1002- I'm getting that alot xD**

**FragileLilPenguin-Yes, yes he is :)**

**Unsigned person- I've always wondered if they would make an episode, whether it's Isabella being jealous, or Phineas. But thanks!**

**Nomsworth- Go Phineas! Go, go Phineas! xD**

**Isabella012- And apparently so does Phineas.**

**Mitchee- It's fine! And thank you so so so so (two weeks later) so so much xD**

**Reviews make me happier then Baljeet's failed attempts to be cool.**


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas was quiet for a moment. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I'm thinking of asking River out and I want to know your opinion," Isabella said.

Phineas thought of so many things to say. 'NO! GO OUT WITH ME, I LOVE YOU!' but he guessed that she didn't like him in the way he did. He could say 'Yeah, you should.' But he would be heart-broke for days.

Phineas just shrugged. "I guess just..do what your heart says.

Isabella gave him a hug. The smell of sweet flowers hit Phineas's nose again."Thanks Phineas. I know what I'm going to do. Now let's go watch some street performers."

Phineas felt saddened after that. They sat down to watch some guys sing a song about squirrels. Isabella seemed to be enjoying it, yet Phineas couldn't even pay attention. His thoughts were squirming. She said she knew what she'd do, but what was she gonna do?

They enjoyed more performers, then bought some ice cream. The sun gleamed onto Isabella and the wind blew slightly, making Phineas just stop and look at her. Her eyes sparkled and she gave him a big smile and a wink. He felt as if everything suddenly slowed down and there was no one but him and Isabella.

"Phineas! You alright?"

Phineas snapped out of his trance. Isabella stared at him with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, sorry! I'm fine, I- I was weak."

Isabella gave him a confused look, but didn't question him.

"So Isabella, should we get going?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, but let's just watch the sunset, there's a perfect view from here."

Isabella and Phineas sat down on the grass as the sun slowly set down. He felt Isabella's head lay on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. It just felt so..right. How him and her were together. He saw other couples doing the same thing. Phineas thought about it for a knew what he had to do. He decided he would ask Isabella out, tomorrow.

"It's beautiful," Isabella said. Phineas looked over at her and agreed.

_Not as beautiful as you,_ Phineas thought. Isabella blushed and Phineas realized he had actually said those words aloud. He blushed a red, but knew those words were true.

"We should get going now," Phineas said.

"Alright," Isabella said as she got up. Phineas stared at her longingly. He wished they could both stay there forever. Phineas quickly ran up to her.

The two walked home in silence. As they reached Phineas's house, Phineas was about to offer to take her home, when River showed up.

"Oh hey Isabella. What'cha doin'?" River asked. Isabella giggled and Phineas kept a blank face. Isabella always hated it whenever someone said her catchphrase, except for...him.

"So, how was your guy's day?" River asked. Phineas hated hearing his voice. Even just asking a simple question made Phineas want to yell at him. But Phineas kept his cool. Then Phineas felt a stab of guilt. He was definitely out of character. He was always so positive! Why was his cousin changing him?

No, change that. It wasn't River, it was Phineas changing himself.

Phineas was paying no attention to the two, but then River spoke to Phineas.

"Phineas, is it alright if I talk to Isabella alone?"

Phineas didn't know why, but he didn't want to let Isabella alone with River. So Phineas shook his head.

"We're cousins! Whatever you want to say, I can hear too." Phineas said, with a smile to River that spoke _I dare you to disagree._

River looked at him back with a smirk and a glint in his eye. "Alright then."

River turned to Isabella. "Isabella, I know we have only met the other day, but I feel like we've connected."

Phineas looked confused to what River was implying. Isabella's eyes widened and River continued.

"I- I'd like to ask if you would have the privilege to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, once again. But, I'm leaving it there. Yeah, I guess you guys hate me now, don't you? Well here's to the reviews!<strong>

**FragileLilPenguin-Thank you! **

**BroadwayFanGirl91-Haha! Well don't worry, you're not alone.**

**adrian cantoran- Haha well this may not please you then.**

**MuchuFox- Thank you! I love your story too!**

**Nomsworth- Hahahaha! Unless Phineas was hit by Doofenshmirtz's Turn Everything Evil Inator!**

**Jayvee1669- Hey, where'd you buy that stuffie? Because I should buy one for my dog to chew up xD but thank you!**

**Leopardlover1002-River isn't a big fan favorite! And thank you!**

**Isabella012- I'm still in shock too ;)**

**ghostcurse- Hahaha a Pokemon battle? That's random xD **

**Wow! Most reviews I've got! Keep reviewing and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas was shocked. He didn't even want to hear Isabella's answer. He ran home instantly and shut the door. And he didn't once look back.

Phineas dragged up the stairs and opened the door to his room. He sat down on his bed and shut his eyes. He couldn't believe what just happened. River asked Isabella out. Isabella seemed to have a smiling face. Ever since River arrived, things just changed. Phineas was no longer that happy optimistic boy he was before. Now he was a happy person, but heartbroken. He didn't even feel like building anything. Was this what being in love was like? In that case, he didn't like it.

"Grrrr," Perry growled. Phineas wasn't in too good of a mood, but he cracked a small smile.

"Oh, there you are Perry," he said, not as enthusiastically as he would. Perry noticed this and sat on his stomach, causing Phineas to give a tiny giggle.

"Perry, please get off, you know that I'm easily ticklish." The platypus didn't stop. He started moving around and using his bill, starting tickling Phineas. "Perry! No- please! Ahahahaha!" Phineas gave in and started laughing. He was slightly confused on how a little platypus could tickle him, but when a small poke to the stomach tickles you, then a platypus could.

After a minute of two, the mammal stopped and they calmed down. Perry growled again and Phineas shook his head.

"No Perry, I'm not as happy as usual, and I don't know what to do..."

Phineas looked into his pet's eyes and there was something about them that told him to continue, as if the platypus could understand everything he was saying.

"It's about Isabella." The platypus's eyes looked more interested now and Phineas kept talking. "I-I guess I've always liked her, just never really notice. And I only just figured out my feelings for her once River came. I really care about her, like I care about everyone, but I just don't want her to date other guys because, well she deserves so much better, not just some big football star and then dumps her harshly. Or a player, who cheats on her. She deserves someone...special."

"Do you think that you're that someone special?" Phineas looked down at his platypus, did he just speak? He turned to the door to see Ferb standing there.

"Ferb! Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

Ferb just shrugged. He walked over to Phineas's bed and sat down beside his brother. Phineas just sighed.

"I don't think I'm that someone special..but I'd like to be hers."

Ferb nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"And, there's something about River that just tells me he's not a good kind of guy. On top of that, I guess I'm just jealous. Like not to sound creepy or anything, but he _ is_ a pretty decent looking guy and he got Isabella's attention easily. Why can't she just notice me more? What does he have that I don't? Okay, so I have red hair, maybe not the straightest teeth. My head's a triangle. She probably thinks I'm a Dorito or something!"

Ferb gave himself a face palm. Phineas frowned. "What?"

"You're just too oblivious, brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ferb chuckled, causing Phineas to frown even more. "Tell me Ferb!"

"Isabella does like you."

"Yeah, I know."

Ferb gave him a look that said, _Really? _Phineas nodded.

"Well, obviously! We're best friends!" Ferb felt like smacking his brother in frustration, and Phineas could tell. "Okay, I'm guessing you don't mean that. Isabella likes me? How else could she like me? Except, of course, more then friends, meaning she would be in love with me."

Ferb looked at Phineas while he chuckled at that thought. Phineas looked over at Ferb who gave him a look, causing Phineas to look confused.

"Wait, you don't mean-"

Ferb nodded. Phineas felt his jaw drop.

"Isabella, loves me? Isabella? Like Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?" Ferb nodded. Phineas felt shock come over him again. This was the fifth time today! He didn't even know what to think at that moment. But after a moment, he felt a droopy smile come over his face.

Ferb chuckled and Phineas snapped back. "Ferb? How long has she liked me for?"

Ferb thought for a moment. He silently counted his fingers. "Forever."

Phineas started hitting himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! She's liked me for so long, and I didn't ever notice! Never even thought about her like that! It took, my stupid cousin, to find out out my stupid feelings for stupid Isabella!" Phineas paused for a second. "Okay, never mind about the stupid Isabella part. But still, how could I have never noticed?"

Ferb saw Phineas rippling. He was confused, but then realized Phineas was having a flashback. He stood there for a few moments, then Phineas finally spoke,

"She likes me! Oh my gosh, it all makes sense! The day she was so excited to go on the romantic cruise with me last summer, she wanted to see a movie with me, how she was so scared for me when I was falling out of that haunted house and..." Phineas stopped for a moment, then spoke quieter,"why she was so upset at that island, was because of me. We were a boy, a girl, alone in the City of Love. Romance was a forgone conclusion! Ugh, I feel terrible."

Phineas stopped with his rant, putting his hand on his face in shame. Ferb put his hand on Phineas's shoulder.

"You know, there's still a chance that she said no to go out with River."

Phineas instantly got off the bed. "You're right! Thanks bro, in fact I'll call her right now!"

Ferb smiled as Phineas ran out of the room. Now, if only he could get Vanessa...

* * *

><p>Phineas ran out and looked for the phone. He found it and was about to dial Isabella's number, when a better thought came to his mind. Why not just walk over to Isabella's? Phineas smiled. Yeah, that was a good plan.<p>

He ran outside and crossed the street. He picked a few flowers on the way to her house. He was about to ring the doorbell, when he saw something in the window. River was kissing Isabella.

Phineas dropped the flowers and ran home.

* * *

><p><strong>You people must be getting tired of cliffhangers. :)<strong>

**MuchuFox-Thank you! And yeah, there has to be a bit of drama in stories ;)**

**BroadwayFanGirl91-Trust me, I've thought worse...**

**Jayvee1669-Oh my, I'll definitely be purchasing a ton of those ;)**

**Nomsworth- Haha River definitely has a fan club. And by fan club, I mean hate club :p**

**Leopardlover1002- I love Ferb Latin! And yes, yes he is (:**

**No name- You're not alone...**

**Masterdavid98- Thanks! And sorry for the long wait! I'll try and update faster :)**

**Thanks for reading, and review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for not updating in a while! Been very busy for some time. Buut you guys probably wouldn't care about my life, so here's the chapter! :)**

Phineas sat in his room silently. The clock ticking was the only sound you could hear. After a few seconds, Phineas let out a cry. He felt like an idiot. Isabella had a crush on him, he was too stupid to notice, when he finally notices and realizes he loves her, she's over him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He thought. He hit himself on the wall. Then he let out tears. Not from hitting himself, but from getting his heart broken by a girl.

"I will never love a girl again. Ever. Yeah, I'll just focus on school and my projects, and-and while everyone is kissing and getting lovey-dovey with people, I'll be the only one getting good grades!" Phineas said, giving himself a weak smile. "And after that, I'll get a good job and become rich and will become a successful person, while living my life as a bachelor! And everyone else will become homeless and have no money and die in he-heck.!"

"Good luck with that." Phineas turned around to see Ferb. Phineas quickly wiped off his tears and gave Ferb a weak smile. Ferb simply stared back. After a moment, the smile on Phineas's face got wiped off, replaced with a sad one.

"Oh, Ferb! I never knew how much love can hurt a person. It never struck me that a person could love someone so much, that they were willing to die for them! That's how I feel about Izzy right now. I-I wish I'd known sooner about her crush on me. We could have been dating by now! Maybe even having kids!"

The room was filled with an awkward silence. Ferb stared at Phineas with a creeped expression. Phineas gave a little smile.

"I'm kidding. At least about the kids part. But, I'm serious. She's all I can think about. Her sweet smell, they way her eyes glisten in the sun and her hair blows in the wind. She's like an angel from heaven and I should be with her! She and I are meant to be! I'm going back and give River a piece of my mind! Thanks so much Ferb! You're the man!"

Ferb watched his step-brother run out of the room. He heard the front door slam shut.

"All I said was, 'Good luck with that.'"

* * *

><p>Phineas rang the doorbell and turned around with anger burning inside him. River had no right to steal his girl. Alright, she wasn't his girl. Yet.<p>

The doorbell opened to Isabella. Phineas turned around and suddenly felt like running back home once he saw her face. But before he could move, Isabella put her arms around him and hugged him.

"Phineas! You came back! What happened? River asked me out and then you just ran off?" She asked, not letting go of him.

Phineas felt his cheeks growing hot as he realized that she wasn't gonna let go of him. "I-um well, uh, I had to go do some chores." Phineas felt a sudden urge to scratch his ears, as he lied to her, but her arms around him weren't letting him.

"Okay, well I rejected him," Isabella said softly. Phineas's eyes widened.

"Wha-? But I saw-I mean Ferb saw you and him kissing, uh, apparently." Once again Phineas felt like scratching his ear. Isabella frowned.

"Yeah, he pulled me into one. I was not expecting it. I pushed him away like a second after. I never really trusted him. He seemed like a player, and I hate those kind of guys. Besides..." Isabella said, giving him a small little smile,"I like someone else."

Phineas felt his face grow even hotter as she put her head on his shoulder, her arms still around him. "So-um, where's River?"

Isabella sighed."I don't know. He left my house with slight anger and I didn't see him walk to your house..."

Phineas sighed too. "Isabella, as much as I hate to ruin this moment with you, I think we should go find him."

"Fine," Isabella said, as she took off her arms from him. Phineas felt a pang of guilt, but he knew he would feel guiltier if he didn't go look for his cousin.

* * *

><p>The two walked to the park first, then looked at Mr. Slushy Burger. Phineas was about to give up, when Isabella tapped his shoulder and pointed in the opposite direction.<p>

It was River, and he was holding hands with some girl. Phineas took out his phone and pointed it in River's direction. A moment later, River's voice came through it.

"I'm having a great time with you, Wendy."

"Me too, River. I'm glad I'm your only girl. You're the only person I'd wanna be with."

Phineas looked at Isabella, and she looked angry.

"Oh my gosh! He IS a player! He probably would have cheated on me with this Wendy chick if I had accepted his request to be his girlfriend!" Isabella whispered loudly. Phineas thought she looked adorable when she was mad.

"But you're not dating him. So you don't have to worry," Phineas whispered to her, a smile on his face. Isabella looked back at him, and couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should get going back, now that we know where he went," Isabella said. Phineas nodded and they walked to Phineas's house.

* * *

><p>As they reached the front door, Phineas looked at Isabella. "Can I ask you something?"<p>

"Sure, you can ask me anything," Isabella said, a glint of concern showing.

"What do you think of me?"

Isabella was silent for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you think of me? Like honestly, do you think I'm nice, funny?"

"Of course I think you're nice and funny! You're the most caring guy I know. Not just for me, but for everyone. You know how to make summer fun and you don't want just your friends to enjoy it, you want everyone to! You make my life Phineas," Isabella paused for a moment, then spoke quieter, "And that's why I've always loved you."

Phineas felt his heart beat faster, hearing her say those words. "Isabella..."

Isabella looked saddened. "I-I shouldn't have told you that. You probably don't even feel the same way. That's fine, I'll just get going."

Isabella turned away from Phineas and started walking. She felt Phineas take her hand. She spun around to see him looking at her.

"Isabella, I'm sorry."

Isabella instantly felt her heart break. But then, he kept going.

"I'm sorry for not noticing you. You've always been there for me and I've always been there for you. I'm not even sure how me and Ferb would be inventing things if you weren't there everyday asking us what we were doing. I'm sorry that I ignored your hints, never thought deeper into some of your words. I'm sorry for not noticing how sad you were on that island last summer. I'm especially sorry for ignoring you in the City of Love. Truth is, I guess I've always loved you. It just took another guy liking you to realize my true feelings."

Phineas stopped. Isabella stared at him, then a tear dropped down her face. Phineas instantly felt terrible.

"What did I say? Oh, please don't cry!"

Isabella shook her head. "No, Phineas. It's just..you said everything that I've always dreamed you would tell me. When River came, I thought I might as well give up on you, and so that's why I asked you my opinion. But when you told me to listen to my heart, I did. And it told me to not give up. I'm glad I didn't."

Phineas gave her a smile, then pulled her close into a hug. This felt right. The two just stood there for a moment longer, when Isabella let go.

"I guess I should go home now."

Phineas gave her another smile. "Alright. I'll walk you there."

She gave him a smirk. "I live just across the street."

"Who cares? I want to stay with you as long as I can." Phineas said. He never was really good at romance, but with Isabella, it just seemed so..simple.

They walked across the street hand in hand. As they reached Isabella's door, she turned to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Phineas got a sudden shot of courage and then leaned in and kissed Isabella on the lips. She seemed surprised, but nonetheless, put her arms around him and kissed him back enthusiastically.

After about a minute or two, they separated, not that they wanted to.

"Bye Phineas."

"Bye Isabella."

Once they both shut their doors to their houses, they were both thinking the exact same thing.

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, there's a sweet chapter for ya :) There'll probably be one or two more chapters after this :p Onto the reviews!<strong>

**BroadwayFanGirl91-Thank you! Hahaha :)**

**Leopardlover1002- Hmm, that saying sounds familiar ;)**

**Drama Sapphire- Yes, but this chapter is the exact opposite :)**

**Nomsworth-Oh, thank goodness he didn't, or else I'd have to change the rating of this story from K plus to M :o But yes, he can get on peoples nerves!**

**Masterdavid98-Thank you!**

**MuchuFox-You just gave me an idea for the next chapter :)**

**hexoflexogram-Thanks so much!**

**Me-Haha! You make me laugh :)**

**the empire- Hahaha! I take that you really enjoy Pokemon eh?**

**Jayvee1669- Haha! Don't forget the torches!**

**iHeart Phinbella-Thanks so much! And yes, definitely! :)**

**WordNerb93-Aw dangit! If you got him, you certainly would have a lot of fans after yeah. In a good way or course. Thank you! :)**

**Wow, that's a lot of reviews! :o Thanks for reading, and review? :)**


End file.
